JeanMarco Week 2015 Storys
by ChoChoBun
Summary: The drabbles I'm doing for JeanMarco Week! Hopefully I can get all these done! some will be shorter some will be longer! Dream on, Paint, Hand to hold/Vigil, Call my name, Tearstained, Raindrops and Regrets. JeanMarco Week by: imagine-jeanmarco on tumblr
1. Dream On

Dark. Cold. Quiet.

Dozens of hands grip freckled skin, pinning the frightened man down.

Fear. Pain. Unraveled.

Screams filled the quiet room, startling Jean from his slumber. Shooting up he turned to the writhing man beside him, tears running down dark skinned cheeks. Jean's hands grip Marco's sleeping shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Marco! Marco wake up!"

The raven haired man's eyes flew open, terror filling his expression as he came to reality. Chest heaving, breath erratic Marco's shaking hands grip the shorter man's arms, his nail digging into pale skin.

"J….. Jean…"

His lip trembled as he spoke, his body shaking from the nightmare still fresh in his mind. Jean pulled his lover up into his arms, stroking his dark hair. The freckled man buried his face into his boyfriend's chest, sobbing as his hands grip black fabric.

"shhhhhh….. it's ok…. it's ok Marco… it was just a nightmare…."

Marco's sobbing only grew more persistent at the younger man's words. Jean pulled back, cupping Marco's face, forcing the freckled man to look him in the eye.

"It's ok… I'm here! you're ok, you're safe now. it was only a nightmare. its over now."

Marco slightly nodded through his tears, trying to even out his breathing and forcing himself to calm down but the tears still fell from his almond eyes. Jean kissed his cheeks lightly, wiping away the salting liquid.

"It's ok…. it's ok…"

Jean whispered sweetly as he held Marco close again, gently rocking him back and forth as he rubbed the freckled man's back. Marco let Jean's swaying body move him, resting his cheek against his boyfriend's chest laying all his attention on the shorter man's heart beat and sweet words whispered into his ear. slowly but surely Marco's breathing became calm as his tears began to dry, his hands loosening their grip on the younger man's shirt. Although Marco had visibly calmed down Jean was still hesitant to let him go, worried the freckled man would break again.

"...Marco…?"

"hmm….?"

Dark brown eyes looked up into golden ones. Marco's eyes were red and puffy and as Jean thought of how tired his freckled face looked he realized just how much these nightmares are taking a toll on Marco.

"why don't we try and sleep again? I think you need it."

Marco's expression suddenly grew worried. Jean's hand came up to stroke his lovers freckled cheek reassuringly.

"It's ok, I'm here."

Jean gently prompted Marco to lay down, pulling the blankets over the two of them. snuggling close Jean pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

"I'll protect you from the nightmares."

He gently kissed Marco's forehead, causing the freckled man to laugh a little.

"alright… I know you'll keep me safe."

Marco cuddled into Jean's embrace, closing his tired eyes as his body felt as if it were made of lead.

"Of course I will. always."

Jean gently stroked raven hair, looking down lovingly at the dark skinned man in his arms.

"so sleep now…. and dream on of happy things."

Jean closed his eyes soon after drifting off to join his love in dreams.


	2. Paint

"Why can't we just Hire someone to do this?"

Jean groaned as he glared down at the pints of paint and brushes on the plastic covered floor.

"You know why!"

Jean heard his boyfriend chastise him from the other room. the younger man rolled his eyes in annoyance, over dramatizing it by moving his head and shoulders with the movement. His face twitched in pain at his sore back. the two had already spent the day before priming the walls and Jean's back hated him for it. Marco walked in carrying the last can of paint, setting it down with the others.

"The paint is expensive enough as it is, we can't afford to hire someone to paint the room."

The freckled man gave his boyfriend a pointed look.

"Ya ya I know! just… wishful think I guess…"

The shorter man mumbled as he rubbed his back, pink dusting his cheeks. Marco chuckled a bit, moving forward to kiss the top of his lovers two toned head.

"I know, my back hurts too but we have to get this done before the weather gets cold."

"ugggg! ok fine! let's just get this over with!"

Jean groaned as he grabbed a can of mint green paint and a brush, huffing over to the other side of the room. Marco shook his head picking up a can of turquoise paint and a brush, heading to the opposite side of the room from the ticked of horse. After about an hour of painting and a short break for lunch they got to painting the last two walls. Just a few minutes in Jean was completely and utterly bored out of his mind. he seriously needed to think of something to do to make this more entertaining. His hands started to subconsciously doodle as his mind wandered.

"Jean. Are you doodling?"

Jean's head snapped up, coming back to reality. He looked at the wall in front of him and sure enough he had painted an array of various doodles, from stars to stick figures.

"uhhhh… no?"

There was a moment of silence, Jean could feel sweat run down the back of his neck.

"...Jean… I can see them."

Jean's face turned bright red, the blush spreading over his ears and down his neck. He spun around to face the taller man on the other side of the room.

"Y-yah well if this wasn't so boring I-"

Jean stopped dead in his tracks, all the blush draining from his face. He had forgotten that he his brush had a fresh coat of paint on it which had sprayed across the room and landed on Marco's face. The younger man burst out in a fit of laughter pointing a finger at the other's tanned face, now speckled with mint paint. In his fit of laughter Jean did not notice the raven haired man dip his own brush in blue paint before rushing forward and flicking the brush at Jean's face, leaving a satisfying turquoise streak across his porcelain skin. This time it was Marco to burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he giggled at the shorter man's dumbfounded face.

"Oh that's it!"

Jean dunked his brush in the green paint, reaching forward to run it over freckled arms. Marco yelped, stepping back as he felt the cool liquid run over his tricep. He grinned at the two toned haired man, spraying more paint at him. the two quickly forgot about the walls as the paint battle escalated. Jean dipped his whole hand in his paint bucket as Marco ran forward slapping it against the taller man's shoulder, sliding it up his freckled neck and entwining green coated fingers in chocolatey black hair. Marco smacked his brush across Jean's face, both bursting out in laughter as they wrestled before falling to the ground. Jean kissed Marco's paint and freckle spattered cheek, hugging him close. The two lay in each others arms, laughing over their childish game.

"Well shit! Now we're gonna have to repaint the whole room!"

Jean tried to sound pissed off but failed miserably as he could not hide his laughter. Marco looked round the room, all four walls were splattered with mint and turquoise paint. He smiled at the younger man as he sat up.

"No. I like it the way it is."

Jean let out a overly dramatic sigh of relief, Marco chuckled at his boyfriend's display. Something suddenly caught Marco's attention, earning a scowl.

"... THAT however has to go."

Jean looked over at the wall Marco was pointing at, a sly grin pulling at his lips.

"What's wrong with that?"

"I AM NOT HAVING A GREEN DICK ON MY LIVING ROOM WALL JEAN!"


	3. Hand to hold, Vigil

(Evil Brainwashed Titan Shifter Marco AU where Marco has kidnapped Jean but has no memory of him)

Jean stared wide eyed in disbelief.

" _...how?"_

His mind was swimming, how could Marco be alive? He saw the freckled man dead, half his body gone when they were but mere teenagers.

" _how could he be here? his arm and most of his face is back. how…. unless."_

Marco turned to look at the kneeling man tied up in the corner, a wicked grin spreading across his once innocent face.

"Yes that's right. I'm a titan shifter."

Jean's body stiffened.

" _He doesn't even sound like marco…"_

The freckled man walked closer to the blond haired man, tapping the large eyepatch on his right eye.

"But not all titan shifter have the strength to heal everything…"

He pulled the fabric away, revealing blackened flesh where his eye and upper cheek should have been. Jean turned his head away, closing his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears. it was obvious Marco had no idea who he was, he just wanted whatever info he thought Jean had, but it still hurt to see the man he once held close reduced to this. The freckled man pulled the eyepatch back into place, walking away to a table on the other side of the dark room.

"I know you work closely with Commander Smith. so why don't you make this easy and tell me what I want to know."

Marco looked over his shoulder, a deep fire burning in his eyes. A rigid panic began to set inside Jean's chest as the tall man slowly walked forward, holding one of Jean's swords. The shorter man frantically worked his hands behind his back, trying to free then from the rope binding them.

"Marco…. please…."

The tall man stopped, staring confused at the shaking man before him.

"How do you know my name? I didn't mention it."

Jean had been looking for a rope to grab hold of and here he found one.

"Because you know me! We were both in the same training squad! We wanted to join the military police!"

Marco's brow furrowed as if he were trying to remember a long forgotten dream.

"I….. I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yes you do! You know me! We shared a bunk! You snuck me bit's of your bread when I didn't get enough food! You know my name!"

Jean was growing desperate, his voice rising in volume as he tried to reach the Marco he once knew. The tall man gripped his hands tight.

"...stop…"

Jean wrestled himself up to his feet, hands still tied behind his back.

"Jean Kirstein! You know that name! You know my face!"

"... stop!"

The freckled man's hands shook, confusion and anger in his eyes.

"You just have to remember!"

"I said stop!"

Marco rushed forward furry ragging in his eyes as he raised the sword above him, ready to cut the shorter man down. Jean finally loosened the rope around his wrists enough to squeeze a hand out. As Marco was almost at him Jean reached out and grabbed the freckled man's hand holding the sword, his other one gripping Marco's jaw. Jean twisted them around and slammed the taller man into the wall, quickly connecting their lips. Marco froze rigid as a board, his eyes wide in shock. Jean poured every ounce of love and emotion he could into this kiss hoping, praying it may bring back his Marco to him. Marco's grip loosened, dropping the sword to the ground with a clatter. Jean's hand on the taller man's jaw loosened, stroking across his cheek as he released Marco's lips. Jean looked desperately into Marco's dark brown eye, searching for a sign of his freckled man did not move, glued in shock as if Jean was a window and he was staring right through him.

"... Marco-"

"...Jean….."

Jean looked up in hope. a desperate plea in his praying eyes.

"...Jean Kirstein… I…."

Tears began to fill his eye as Marco looked down at the multi colored haired man.

"... how did I forget you…? ….I…."

His lip trembled as tears rushed down his cheeks, his memories flooding his mind. He looked down at the sword lying on the ground beside them and his whole body started to shake.

"... oh god I…. I didn't know…."

Jean pulled Marco into his arms, holding him close as tears started to fall from his eyes as well.

"shhhh. It's ok…. it's ok… you're here… you're back and that's all that matters…."

Jean kissed the shaking man's head, Marco's hands griped Jean's shirt.

"I'm just…. so happy I have you back…."

Jean sobbed into Marco's shoulder, squeezing the man in his arms tighter. Marco leaned back a bit before resting his forehead against Jean's, reaching his hands down to entwine his fingers with the shorter man's.

"and I'm happy to finally remember the one man who means the most to me…"

Jean squeezed Marco's hands, his heart filled with joy.

"I will forever be vigilant of you Marco Bott…. I'm never losing you again"


	4. Call my name

Marco stared in shock, terror planting him in place. only moments ago he cheered in joy at the yellow smoke that rose from wall trost, signaling Eren's success in sealing the hole. yet now, for the first time in his life, Marco felt such fear he couldn't move.

" _Where did that titan come from…."_

A large titan loomed over him, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. He knew he had to move, he had to act but his legs would not budge. The enormous creatures head slowly moved forward, opening it's large mouth and he knew. Marco knew this was it, he wasn't going to make it. Jean's face flashed across his mind, that stupid cocky grin pulling at his lips.

" _...why….?"_

A memory of when the two met, right before they enlisted to join the military filled his head. Jean boasted about how he was gonna join the Military Police. Marco laughing when a kid ran into Jean, knocking him over into a flower stand.

" _...why am I remembering_ him _of all people now…?"  
_ Tears came to Marco's eyes as another memory came up to light. After wall trost was destroyed and everyone was evacuated, Marco couldn't hold onto the calm demeanor he always kept. Jean found him hiding in a dark ally, shoulder shaking as he let the fear grip his body. Jean had held him close, allowing the freckled by to cry into his shoulder. Jean granted Marco his moment of weakness and promised the older boy that they would make it through. That no matter what Jean would make sure they both made it to the Military Police, that they would be safe.

" _... I'm sorry Jean…"_

The titan's mouth was arm's reach away.

" _but I can't help you keep your promise…"_

The titan was right on top of him and Marco couldn't help his legs from shaking. His knees buckled under his as the titan's mouth came crashing down, his lungs belting out in one last cry of sorrow.

"JEAN!"

~ Three day's later ~

Jean walked quietly through the dark forested hills, the stench of burning body's still fresh in his senses. He looked back over his shoulder, the large fires could still be seen even at this distance. He had to get away from the fires, from his dead comrades. From Marco. He trudged on through the trees, not sure of where he was going. Tears stung at the backs of his eyes, he blinked them back. He was not gonna cry, not again. He finally reached the top of the hill, overlooking a large field of flowers. A sudden and unwanted memory filled his head, of the time he brought Marco here for his birthday. They had managed to get some free time from training and Jean had snuck some food from the kitchen and dragged the freckled boy out here for lunch. Remembering Marco's smiling face, so filled with joy brought back his tears. Jean fell to his knees as he sobbed into his hands, his only witness the moon and stars.

"Why…?... why him….?"

He stared up at the moon, looking down upon him as if to mock his misery.

"WHY HIM? He had a family that loved him! he had a brother waiting for him to return home?"

Jean's whole shoulders shook with rage.

"WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME?!"

His body suddenly went limp, all rage and fire leaving him. Helplessness filled his soul, his mind feeling so very tired.

"... It should have been me... no one cares about me…"

Jean felt so very alone, as if he were the last man on earth. he turned his gaze back up to the stars, realizing how very much they resembled Marco's freckles.

"... hey Marco…"

Jean called out his name, but no response came.

"... when you died… did you become a star in the sky…?"

The stars seemed to twinkle more brightly than before, as if nodding a yes. Though he could not see nor feel it, a freckled hand gently rubbed his shoulder. Soft lips leaned close to Jean's ear, whispering so softly.

"Yes Jean and I will always watch over you."  
Jean felt a warm breeze rush over his shoulder, a calm falling over his soul. He smiled up at the stars above him.

"Well where ever you are Marco, I know you're in a better place."


	5. Tearstained

(Vampire Marco AU)

"... What the hell….?"

Jean mumbled as he closed the front door behind him. all the curtains were closed, enveloping the whole house in shadows. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, turning on the flashlight app.

"Marco? You home baby?"

Jean called out as he slowly walked further into the house, searching for the freckled man. He heard a soft rustling noise as he passed the guest bathroom, he gently knocked on the door.

"Marco…?"

He heard a soft sob come from inside, Jean's heart skipped a beat.  
" _Is.. is he crying…?"_

The shorter man turned the door knob, relieved to find it unlocked. He slowly opened it a bit, peeking inside. At first he couldn't see anyone but then he spotted him. Marco curled up in a dark corner, his head buried in his arms. Jean opened the door fully, slowly walking in.

"...Marco…? baby what's wrong?"

Jean reached a hand out to console his boyfriend.

"Don't touch me!"

Jean flinched back. Marco had only yelled at him a few times, it shocked him because the dark haired man was always so calm.

"Don't… come any closer…"

His voice broke, sobs shaking his shoulders. Jean felt his heart break. What on earth was causing Marco such pain?

"Marco…. it's ok, I-"

"It's not ok…. it's not…"  
Jean tentatively took another step forward.

"I SAID STAY BACK!"

Marco screamed, shooing his head up to stare at the shorter man. Jean knew instantly what was wrong. Marco's eyes glowed a deep wine red, his fangs bared long and sharp. Jean slowly kneeled down to the floor.

"...Marco… when was the last time you ate…?"  
The freckled vampire lowered his gaze, hands gripping his knees tighter.

"... this morning….."

Jean scowled at Marco's whisper.

"No, not ox blood."

Marco flinched at the younger man's stern voice. He couldn't answer that question, he knew Jean would be furious if he knew. Jean stared intently at the freckled man, waiting for an answer.

"Marco!"

He scooted a bit closer, causing the older man to scooch further into the corner. Jean was losing his patience, it was obvious Marco hadn't drunk any human blood in a long time.

"Damn it Marco! I told you to tell me when you got low! The hospital-"

"I can't!"

Marco burst out, more tears running down his cheeks.

"I can't… drink that blood… knowing other need it more…"

Jean's expression softened at the vampires confession.

"I know… but you have to drink it. If you dont you get like this. I know that animal blood isn't enough to sustain you… that's why I get you the stuff from the hospital."

Marco pulled in on himself more, trying to hide from the soft spoken man in front of him. Jean moved a bit closer, knowing full well the movement was unwanted. Marco took a sharp intake of breath, a small trickle of blood running down his arm.

"Marco stop that."

Jean reached out to grab his wrist but Marco swatted his hand away.

"Please… I don't… want to hurt you…"

Marco sobbed out, his body shaking violently. Jean couldn't take it any more. He set his phone down, hands moving to the buttons on his shirt.

"Fine. If you won't drink that blood, then you'll have to take mine."  
He slipped off his shirt, revealing his smooth pale skin. Marco's head shot up, eyes wide and wild. The vampire lunged forward but quickly stopped himself, mouth open as he breathed heavily.

"... jean… please don't…"

Marco's body shook so violently, tears running down his face. Jean's heart was breaking at the sight, he looked so broken.

"It's ok…"  
Jean moved close, reaching a hand up to stroke his tearstained cheek.

"it's ok."

He smiled kindly up at his lover, tangling his fingers in dark chocolate hair. He pulled Marco's head toward his shoulder.

"... It's ok…."

Marco grabbed Jean by the shoulders, twisting them around and shoving him against the tub. Leaning the shorter man over the edge he descended upon the pale flesh, his fangs sinking into soft skin. Jean flinched slightly at the dull pain, his hands came up to gently caress Marco's sides. Jean relaxed as best he could, closing his eyes as Marco drank his blood. He felt something wet drop onto his skin. He opened his eyes and saw the freckled man's shoulders shaking again. The younger man gently stroked Marco's dark hair, whispering soft residences to him. Soon Marco carefully pulled back a bit, licking the two puncture wounds till no more blood came out. He leaned back, sitting on his knees, his head hanging low in shame. Jean sat up, his hands cradling Marco's cheeks forcing him to look up. He pulled closer, gently kissing the freckled man's lips. Jean rested his forehead against his lovers, staring lovingly into his eyes. No longer burning red but a soft and gentle chestnut, the color of a forest in fall.

"See. I told you it's ok."

Marco gave a breathy chuckle, closing his eyes.

"yah….. but…."

His lip trembled a bit, guilt washing over him. Jean gently kissed his soft lips, pouring all his love into the other.

"No buts. I love you Marco Bott and nothing, _nothing_ is going to change that."

Marco buried his face into Jean's shoulder, hugging him close.

"I love you too…"

" _although I don't deserve you…."_


	6. Raindrops and Regrets

(I couldn't think of anything for yesterday's prompt so I mixed Yesterday's "Raindrops" and today's "Regrets")

"Shit!"

Jean hissed in pain as he limped into the empty cave, dragging his broken sword beside him. His right hand gripping his left side as blood soaked his shirt. The limping man dropped his sword, detaching his 3DM gear and letting it clatter to the stone floor. He leaned up against the cold wall, slowly sliding his body down to sit. His fingers shakily undid the front buckle of his straps, cringing as he slid his jacket off then the straps from his shoulders. Pulling his shirt up a bit he surveyed the gash on his side. It was deep, too deep.

"fuck... "

Jean swore under his breath, cursing himself of his ignorance.

"Ugn… where's Armin when you need him…"

Jean thought of his friend and commander, laughing under his breath as he remembered the blonds face when he was announced the new commander of the survey corps.

" _... I should have trusted him….."_

Maybe, he thought, he wouldn't be in this situation if he had. Jean's face contorted in pain as he adjusted himself, blood dripping to the floor. His mind flashed to Eren and Mikasa, the day they both wore white.

"Damn that brat…"

His eyes stung as he thought of how happy the two looked, holding hands and smiling. He was a dick as always.

" _... I should have told them…. how happy I was for them…"_

He blinked back tears as he remembered so many things he wish he had done.

" _so many… damn regrets…"_

The floor beneath his body turned red, pouring out his life. Jean stared out the cave's entrance at the rain that fell, his mind wandering to a distant memory.

A child with brown and blond hair stared out the window at the downpour outside.

"Hey mama! why does the sky rain?"

A plump woman with soft eyes came over, resting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"It rains to water the land, so plants can grow Jean Boy."

The little boy looked up at his mother with golden eyes.

"But what makes the sky rain?"

"It rains when the angels cry. They always cry when a kind person dies…"

Jean stared in wonder at the rain outside.

" _... no angel would cry for me…"_

His eyes welled with tears, his shoulders shaking.

" _I'm not a kind person…. I'm not worth crying over…."_

His head was filled with the memories of a young man, tan skin dusted with freckles.

"...Marco….."

The tears began to roll down his paleing cheeks, his lips trembled. Marco was Jean's biggest regret.

"... I… I should have told you…."

His voice trembled as he spoke to thin air, his head leaning back against the stone wall.

"... how much you meant to me…."

A sob racked his body, causing him to cry out in pain as his side felt as though it was on fire.

"Are you in heaven….? are you crying for me… as I did for you….?"

The tears poured down his face, his heart filled with loss and pain.

"I'm sorry….. I don't think I'm joining you… in heaven…"

Jean felt the room grow hazy, the loss of blood pilling him from his body into unknown darkness. He closed his eyes as he sobbed at the thought of never seeing the man he loved again.

"...I love you…."

He whispered as his body grew cold and frail. His voice weak and feeble, cracking through his tears.

"...I just wish… I could see your smile… one last time…"

He tried desperately to pull the memory of Marco's smiling face to his eyes, but his mind was too weak. Jean had no strength to move, to speak as the last strands of life held him to earth. A sudden breeze washed over him, the feeling of a warm spring day filled his soul.

"Don't be so sad."

A soft voice filled his ears as a gentle hand wiped away the tears on his cheek. Jean slowly opened his eyes, the cave gone. He sat in a field of flowers, the pain in his side replaced by a comforting warmth. His gaze traveled up, meeting deep chocolate eyes filled with joy.

"... Marco…?"

Jean's heart swelled with happiness, his hand shaking as it rose to gently caress the freckled man's cheek. Marco smiled warmly, leaning into the touch.

"Welcome home Jean!"

Jean stared wide eyed at the man before him, his body feeling light as if all his burdens were gone.

"Home…"

Marco nodded, helping Jean to his feet.

"Yes Jean, home. You won't ever have to feel pain again now that we're together."

Marco gently entwined his fingers with Jean's, looking lovingly at the shorter man. Jean looked up at the man he never thought we would see, a smile spreading across his face. All his regrets forgotten.


End file.
